Un dîner entre amies
by DaarkBlondiie
Summary: Rachel et Quinn invitent Santana à un dîner pour rencontrer une amie de Rachel, Brittany. Personnes ne sait que Santana et Brittany se connaissent déjà. Et pour cause. Brittany est la directrice de l'école de danse où travail Santana. Brittana Faberry. EN PAUSE
1. Les anges n'ont pas tous des ailes

***Un dîner entres amies***

**Chapter 1 : ****_Les anges n'ont pas tous des ailes_**

_*Santana*_

J'enlevais mes chaussures du bout du pied et la balançais à l'autre bout de mon salon, suivis automatiquement par l'autre. Je jetais négligemment mon manteau sur un des accoudoirs de mon sofa et allais me prendre une bière dans mon frigo avant de m'affaler sans élègance sur mon canapé, les pieds poser sur la table en verre. Je soupirais bruyamment en avalant quelques gorgées de bière, puis allumais mon écran d'ordinateur, l'emmennant sur mes genoux. Je me connectais à ma boite mail et triais les courriels important de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Autant dire la moitié. Il y avait de tout. De l'astrologie, des pubs, des gens qui vantaient leurs produits à deux balles, encore des pubs, des fichiers pour le boulot et des mails de ma famille. J'ouvris celui de ma mère.

**De **: MaribelLópez

**À **: SantanaMariaLopez

_Hola, mi hija !_

_Comment vas-tu depuis l'anniversaire de ton père ? Nous, nous allons parfaitement bien. Si ce n'est que abuela t'en veux toujours pour ton "coming-ou". Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu padre y me ne t'en voulons pas. Nous voulons simplement ton bonheur, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Donc soit certaines que nous te soutenons._

_Comment c'est passer tes cours ? Fait-il beau là où tu es ? _

_Tu me manque, mi hija. Nous t'aimons,_

_Mamá y papá._

Un petit sourire triste glissa sur mes lèvres à la mention de abuela. Elle m'en voulais toujours d'être différente de ce qu'_elle _aurait voulue. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais comme j'étais, point barre. Et puis si elle ne m'acceptait pas, tant pis. Je rédigais un mail rapidement que j'expédiais tout aussi vite, puis passais aux autres. Je supprimais ceux sans interêt sans les lire et ouvris ceux du boulot. C'était les récapitulatif des chansons et des chorégraphies pour le gala de la semaine prochaine. Je soupirais. Encore une semaine et j'avais enfin des congés ! Ça me ferait le plus grand bien ! Glander des journées entière à la maison, faire des virées shopping avec ma meilleure ami et sa femme, aller en boite draguer... Quel bon programme !

Ayant finis de triée mes courriels, j'éteignis mon ordi et allais jeter ma bouteille vide, puis je mis un C.D dans ma chaine HiFi avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Juste au moment où je commençais à me déshabiller, mon portable sonna, m'annonçant un message. Réprimant un soupir, j'ouvris le message.

**De : ****_Quinn_**

_*Salut, l'hispanique. Partante pour un repas ce soir ? Y aura Rach' et une de ses amies qui est particulièrement à ton goût ;) 19h30 TAPANTES à la casa Faberry, sinon...*_

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Qu'elle pouvaient m'énerver à jouer les entremetteuses ! Surtout Rachel qui chercher _constamment _à me caser avec ses amies. Certes, toutes étaient jolies, mais pas interréssante, ou très interréssante et... comment dire... moche ? Oui, c'est ça.

**À : ****_Quinn_**

_*Dit à ton Hobbit de femme que c'est la __**dernière **__que vous foutez dans mes bras. Et que si elle craint, j'serais pas aussi gentille que les autres fois. J'emménne du vin.*_

Je posais mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet sans attendre de réponse et filais sous la douche. Il ne me restait qu'une heure trente pour me préparée. Mon cour de danse avait finis plus tard que prévu, étant donner le gala la semaine prochaine. Sans m'en rendre totalement compte, j'exécutais les pas sous le jet d'eau, éclaboussant la porte de douche au passage. Je m'entrainais partout je le pouvais. La danse faisait partie de ma vie. J'avais grandis dans le milieu de la danse, en pratiquant depuis ma plus tendre enfance. C'était ma passion, ma vie. La danse était tout pour moi. Si je ne l'avais pas, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à la place. Peut-être chanteuse, ou actrice. Mais j'avais la danse. Et j'en étais heureuse. Mais je n'étais pas la meilleure de ma promotion. Car, en plus de donner des cours, j'en prenais aussi. La meilleure s'appelait Brittany Pierce, la plus gracieuse et la plus passionnée des danseuses de ma promo. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleu, un corp de rêve. La plus belle danseuse de la promo. Mais elle ne parlait à personnes. Toujours seule, à ne pas se mêler aux autres. Les rares moments où elle se mêlait à nous, c'était quand nous faisions des chorées en groupe. C'était elle qui guider la plupart des pas. Et à chaques fois qu'elle dansait seule, j'étais hypnotisée par ses pas, par son corp bougeant suivant le rythme de la musique à la perfection. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard de ce spectacle tout simplement magnifique. En plus de ça, je la voyait aussi la semaine au boulot, car c'était la directrice de l'école de danse où j'enseigner. Elle faisait aussi cours aux élèves, comme nous. Elle se fondait dans la masse, sans toutefois se lié d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Cette femme me fascinait et m'intriguait. Depuis que je travaillais avec elle, donc, depuis six ans, à l'ouverture de l'école, je n'avais jamais vue personnes l'approcher. Ni profesionnellement, ni personnellement.

Je sortis de mes pensées et coupais l'eau, puis enroulais mon corp dans ma serviettre, sans cesser de danser. Un pas en avant, jet de bras en arrière, dos cambrer, grand écart... Je ne faisais pas les pas dans l'ordre, mais je les faisais parfaitement. De toute façon, je ne m'autorisais aucunes erreurs. Si je voulais que Brittany me _"repére" _au milieu de tout ces bras cassé, j'avais interêt à être la meilleure. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à présent, ça avait porté ses fruits. Je voyais qu'elle ne me lâchais pas du regard une seule fois quand c'était moi qui passais en solo. Toujours un petit sourire trop mignon aux lèvres. Mais quand c'était Mike, ou Artie, ou Brad qui passait, rien, pas de réactions. À croire qu'elle s'interréssait à m... _Noooon ! Pense pas à ça, tu te fait du mal !_

J'allais dans ma chambre me changer. J'enfilais une robe courte aux genoux, blanche, avec un décoleté peu profond, pris mes bottes en cuir noir et mon sac, puis les posais devant la porte de mon appart'. Je retournais à la salle de bain me coiffer et me maquiller, avant de prendre la bouteille de vin dans mon frigo - oui, j'avais tout prévus.

J'éteignis ma chaine HiFi et allais à l'entrée mettre mes bottes. J'allais avoir un peu d'avance - une demi-heure - mais ça rattraperais mes retards fréquents chez ma meilleure amie. En parlant de meilleure amie... j'allais me coltiner la naine toute la soirée. Pas que je l'aimais pas, non, mais elle est du genre... spéciale. Gentille, généreuse, le coeur sur la main... J'dis pas. Mais quand elle commençais à parler, il était difficile - voir impossible - de la faire taire. Et encore pire quand elle chantait. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, elle à une voix exceptionnel. Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, comprenez que j'en aie marre.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et descendis au parking sécurisée de mon immeuble en sortant mes clés. Je montais dans ma voiture et mis le contact, puis me dirigeais vers chez ma meilleure amie. J'arrivais même encore plus tôt, étant incapable de respecter la limitation de vitesse. J'avais bon nombres d'amende pour avoir dix ou même vingt km/h de plus que celle autoriser. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime la vitesse... si ?

Je me garais devant l'immeuble des _Faberry_, comme je m'éclatais à les appeler, et sonnais à l'interphone. Évidemment, ce fut la naine qui répondit. En entendant ma voix, elle fut surprise de mon avance. Faut dire que je les avais habituer à être constamment en retard à chacuns de nos rendez-vous.

**_Bon, le gnome, tu va m'ouvrir cette putain de porte où j'vais devoir m'la jouée SpiderMan ? **m'énervai-je.

Je l'entendis grincer des dents sur mon habituelle _gentillesse,_ puis le bourdonnement de la porte se fit entendre. Je poussais la porte de l'immeuble et gravis les marches des escaliers rapidement. Pas question que j'emprunte l'ascenseur, non merci !

Je frappais trois coups à la porte d'entrée et entendis clairement un **"Entre" **de la part de Quinn. J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais dans l'appartement chaud.

**_Salut, vous deux ! **m'exclamai-je. **Vous faites pas des galipettes dans la cuisine, au moins ?**

**_Toujours aussi raffinée, S, **s'esclaffa Quinn en venant m'acceuillir.

**_Tu crois quoi ? J'me refais pas ! Hey, le gnome, t'a grandis depuis la dernière fois ! **

Je fis un clin d'œil à Rachel alors qu'elle prenait ma veste.

Elle savait que c'était pas méchant, que je l'appréçiait, même quand nous étions au lycée. Avec Q, nous l'avions rencontrée au GleeClub. Sa détermination à être meilleure m'avais de suite plu. Et Q... n'en parlons pas. Ou plutôt si. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la Diva rien qu'un croisant ses yeux. Mais au lieu d'assumer, non, miss Capitaine des Cheerios avait décider de se cacher et de s'en prendre à Berry. Bien sûr, le Hobbit n'avait rien compris, mais rien n'avait pu arrêter ses rêves. Pas même les slushies incessant venant de Q ou de moi - j'avoue, elle me tapait sur le systéme, c'était la seule façon pour'me défouler, après taper sur quelqu'un, bien sûr. Et un jour, j'en aie eue tellement ras-le-bol que j'avais enfermée Q et le Hobbit dans un placard. En ressortant, les deux me remerçiait comme si j'étais Dieu. En gros, c'est grâce à moi que le Hobbit et Blondie était si heureuse. Bien que je ne leur ai jamais montrée,'je les enviais un peu d'être si heureuse et de pouvoir rester avec la même personnes si longtemps. Je n'y arrivais pas, moi. Ma plus longue relation était de deux ans, avec une fille qui passait son temps à me tromper sans que je le sache. Mais quand je l'ai su, croyez-moi que ça à pas été beau à voir.

Je passais la bouteille de vin à Quinn qui alla la mettre au frigo. Rachel me passa une bière et s'installa sur le canapé avec moi. Je décapsulais ma biére et en bu quelques gorgées. Quinn nous rejoignis et nous parlâmes en même temps que Rach' surveillait le repas. Nous évoquâmes un peu le passé, sans rentré trop dans les détails. Je savais que même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, Rachel souffrait de ce que nous lui avions fait subir au lycée. Je n'en étais pas fière. Pas du tout. Mais je m'étais excusée et elle les avait accepter. Mais nous évitions tout de même d'en parler trop.

**_Alors, dit moi tout sur ta fameuse amie, **dis-je en rentrant dans la cuisine. **Si c'est une camioneuse comme l'autre fois, j'me ferais une joie de me casser de chez toi.**

**_Oh, t'as pas à t'en faire, cette fois-ci, elle sera parfaite pour toi, **affirma Rachel. **Grande, blonde aux yeux bleu, gentille comme tout, une perle rare, quoi !**

**_Pourquoi tu t'es pas mis avec, alors ? **ricanai-je.

**_San' ! Je suis avec Quinn, et je l'aime ! Même si Britt' est un amour, je pourrais pas être avec elle. Elle n'est pas faite pour moi.**

**_Et tu crois que j'suis faite pour elle moi ?**

**_Peut-être, qui sais ?**

**_Ben voyons. Berry, tu sais comment je suis, j'peut pas m'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs !**

**_Il est temps de changer, ma vieille !**

**_Eh, oh, j'te signale que t'a le même âge que moi. Alors si tu veux pas finir à la place de ton poulet, t'évite de m'appeler "ma vieille".**

**_Okkay, mais promet moi de pas faire de remarque douteuse sur ma sexualité avec Quinn. La dernière fois, y a eue presque un mort.**

**_C'pas d'ma faute, c'est Finnocence qui a commencer ! Et pis j'savais pas que les parents ****_j'suis-coincé-du-cul _****de Quinn étaient là.**

**_T'es gentille, mais évite d'insulter mes parents, S.**

**_Attend, c'est les premiers à te foutre à la porte parce qu'ils apprennent que t'es lesbienne et tu les défend encore ? Tsss, c'est la meilleure, ça. Bref, elle arrive quand cette ****_miss-parfaite_****?**

**_Elle devrait pas tarder, **dit Rachel en regardant l'heure.

À ce moment, la sonette retentit. Rachel esquissa un sourire et alla ouvrir. Pendant ce temps, Quinn et moi retournions sur le canapé, toujours en train de parler, mais un peu plus calmement. Nous parlions des projets maternité de Rachel, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. La voix de Rahel résonna, puis une autre voix, plus douce, se fit entendre. Sans y faire plus attention, je me levais du canapé en imitant Quinn et nous entendîmes les deux filles se rapprocher dans des gloussements sonores. Rachel apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, suivit de...

Mon coeur rata un battement alors que ses yeux d'un bleu azur si particulier croisèrent les miens.

**_San', voici Brittany, Britt', voici Santana, **dit Rachel, sans ressentir le malaise qui me gagnait.

**_Je la connais, Rach', c'est ma boss, **dis-je d'une voix blanche.

_**- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -**_

**C'est tout, pour la moment xD je sais, j'ai à peine commencer l'autre que j'écris déjà celle-là, mais j'avais déjà cette petite idée qui me trotait dans la tête depuis un bon moment alors j'ai décider de l'écrire. Mais vous en faites pas, j'abandonne pas ****_"I'll Never Leave You Alone", _****pour celles et ceux qui la suivent.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer le début, même si c'est un peu court.**

**Des réactions ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review qui fera un joli trophé dans ma chambre ^^**

**Bisous bisous**

***DaarkBlondiie***


	2. La douceur à un nom : Brittany

_**Hola, chères amies ! Contente de vous retrouver pour un deuxième chapitre ! **_

_**Tout d'abord, un IMMENSE merci à vous toutes pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! En voyant ma boite mail saturée de reviews, add favorites, ou follow, j'étais folle de joie, tellement que ma mère va vouloir m'interner si ça continue xD bref, merci ! Comme pour l'autre, je répond aux Guest ici :D**_

**Lulu62149 :**** merci pour ta review :) voui, va y avoir un (ou une) mini Faberry ^^ hum... je vais voir, faudra que je sois inspirée alors ^^ **

**Lisa418 :**** hey ! contente de te relire xD j'essaie de pas trop changer Santana sur ses vannes épiques, mais on sais toutes (tous ?) qu'elle apprécie Rachel quand même (même si elle la gonfle des fois) ah ! Britt' va.. non mais j'vais pas spoiler, quand même ;)**

**Grimm :**** merci, et j'espère que tu sera pas déçu(e ?) par sa réaction et je sais pas si y aura d'autres persos, faut voir ^^ merci encore :)**

**Justfunny :**** contente de "revoir des têtes" (façon de parler xD) je demanderais qu'une seule chose de plus : avoir Heather dans mon lit O:)**

**Freedom-Writer :**** j'adore ton pseudo *HS total* merci, contente que ma fic soit "Top" ^^**

**Merci encore pour vos génialissimes reviews (anonyme or not) mais relachez pas le rythme si vous voulez gagner les J.O ! *ok je sors***

**Au fait, je voulais demander, y a-t-il une (ou un) expert(e) en espagnol pour m'aider si jamais je viens à en mettre dans ma fic ? Si oui, je vous serez redevable pour longtemps ! Contactez moi par P.M si vous êtes interressez ^^ merci d'avance !**

**DaarkBlondiie xoxo**

***Un dîner entre amies***

**Chapter 2 : _La douceur à nom : Brittany__  
_**

_*Santana*_

Un sourire malicieux barra son visage, alors que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un _putain_ de magnifique rêve. Si pour elle, je devais être fidèle, aucuns soucis !... _Pfffff, pourquoi me choisirait-elle ? Y a beaucoup d'autres nanas, beaucoup mieux que moi, impossible qu'elle me choissise. _Alors pourquoi me mettai-je à espèrer ? Je n'étais pas faite pour elle. Point barre. Tout ce que Rachel m'avait dit sur elle transparaissait dans son regard. La bonté incarner. Tout le contraire de moi. _  
_

Nos regards se croisèrent l'un dans l'autre, et je cru me noyer dans l'océan de ses yeux. Mon coeur s'emballa furiusement, comme à chaques fois que je la voyais. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais, mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas anodin.

**_Bonsoir, Mlle Lopez, **dit-elle.

Je cru défaillir. Sa voix était juste... magnifique. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Impossible à décrire tellement la douceur et la chaleur se faisait entendre. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer mon malaise... (ou autre chose ?)

**_Bonsoir, Mlle Pierce, **répondis-je, ignorant le vacarmes que faisait mon coeur dans mes tempes.

**_Voyons, Britt', San', on est entre amies ce soir, alors oublier les "Mlle" ou les vouvoiements, ok ? **s'interposa Rachel.

**_Rach' à raison, **renchérit Quinn. **Vous n'êtes pas au boulot, après tout.**

**_T'as raison, **dit Brittany avec un magnifique sourire qui ferait fondre la banquise.**  
**

**_Manque plus que l'hispanique se décide, **ajouta Rachel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

**_Ouais, c'est bon, ok. Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, **grommelai-je.

Rachel rigola et nous invita à nous asseoir sur le canapé.

Je pris place au bout du canapé, priant pour que Rachel ou Quinn se mettent entre Brittany et moi. Ce qui ne marcha pas du tout. Rachel colla littéralement Brittany à moi. J'étais extrémement gênée. Me retrouver avec ma boss, alors que je fantasmais dessus, ne rendais pas les choses facile. En plus, elle avait mit un jean super moulant, couleur crème, avec un top rouge, faisant resortir ses yeux, maquiller d'un fin trait d'eye-liner et d'u peu de mascara. Ses lèvres fines étaient couverte d'un gloss transparent. Elle avait lâcher ses cheveux blond. D'habitude, je la voyais toujours avec la fameuse _pony tail _que nous devions faire au lycée en tant que Cheerios, ou avec un chignon strict pour tenir ses cheveux. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais les cheveux détachés. Fallait bien avouer que ça lui allait _parfaitement_ bien. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés, et tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Elle était magnifique. Et encore, aucuns mots ne pourraient arriver à décrire sa beauté.

Je me raclais discrètement la gorge et tournais le buste vers elle, essayant de ne pas faire paraître mon malaise. Je m'accoudais au fauteuil et croisais mes jambes. Je vis ses yeux parcourirent mes jambes, un sourire indéchiffrables aux lèvres. Puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à mon visage. J'eue le souffle coupé de voir son visage de si près. Aucuns défaut ne le parcourait, à part une infime cicatrice au coin de son œil gauche. Je me retint de porter mes doigts dessus, ça aurait été _légèrement_ déplacé.

**_Alors, euh... depuis quand tu connaît Rachel et Quinn ? **me demanda-t-elle.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que j'adressais un petit clin d'œil à la brunette.

**_Depuis le lycée, j'étais dans l'équipe de Cheerleader, avec Q, **dis-je.

**_Et c'était la pire garce de McKinley ! **s'esclaffa Quinn.

**_Merci d'me le faire rappeler, **grommelai-je. **Bref, et toi ?**

**_J'ai rencontrée Rachel sur un plateau, à Broadway. Je chorégraphiais ses danses.**

**_C'était ma coach personnelle, **dit fièrement Rachel.

**_J'y crois pas ! Et tu voulais même pas que MOI, te coach, alors que tu me connaît depuis plus longtemps ?!**

**_San', quand tu coach, on dirait Sylvester, **dit Quinn. **Et encore, t'es pire, des fois.**

**_Vous êtes toute liguée contre moi, maintenant ? J'vous rappelle que c'est MOAAAA qui vous ai pousser dans les bras l'une de l'autre, alors vous feriez mieux de me remercier.**

**_San', ça fait dix ans qu'on t'a remercier, et puis pourquoi tu nous as enfermée dans ce placard ?**

Un air blasé passa sur mon visage.

**_Tu le fait exprès ? **demandai-je. **Il s'est passer quoi dans ce placard ?**

**_Tu veux vraiment pas le savoir, S, **s'empressa de dire Quinn, les joues aussi rouge que le haut de Brittany.

**_Vu les bruits qui devaient être audible, vaut mieux pas avoir les détails, **s'exclama Brittany.

Son rire cristallin fit redoubler les battements de mon coeur.

**_Hum... j'préfére pas imaginer, **dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je grimaçais. Brittany et Quinn éclatèrent de rire, alors que Rachel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, rouge comme une pivoine.

**_Donc c'est toi qui les as enfermée dans ce placard, **dit Brittany.

**_Ouais, t'aurais sentis les tensions sex...**

**_Non, Santana, on as dit quoi ? **me coupa Rachel. **Pas d'insinuations douteuses sur notre couple !**

**_Rhooo, détend toi, mini-Barbra, **m'exclamai-je. **J'allais rien dire !**

**_M'ouais, **dit Quinn, sceptique. **Bref. Si nous passions à table ?**

Je m'installais à côté de Rachel, Quinn en face d'elle, Brittany en face de moi.

**_Donc vous travaillez ensemble ? **dit Rachel en servant le poulet.

**_Oui, **dit Brittany en me faisant un sourire. **En plus, on as des cours en commun le samedi après-midi.**

**_Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit, Britt' ?**

**_Bah je savais pas que tu la connaissais, en plus au boulot et à l'école, je parle avec personnes, donc bon, j'ai pas pû savoir, **dit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

**_J'comprend pas pourquoi, en fait, **dis-je. **T'es une excellente danseuse, tous le monde rêve d'être à ton niveau, et toi, tu reste dans ton coin.**

**_Et toi alors ? **répliqua-t-elle, les joues aussi rouge que son tee-shirt.

**_J'veux pas me mêler à eux, **dis-je.

**_Mais avec toi, y a aucuns soucis, **dit Rachel en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je grommelais et me mis à manger, la tête baissé, les joues brûlantes. Rachel rigola, accompagnée par Quinn.

Le repas se passa bien. Brittany et moi fîmes plus connaissance et je me surprise à aimer sa présence. Je rester accrochée aux moindres de ses paroles, je suivais le moindres de ses gestes. Et je fit attention de ne pas paraître trop garce devant elle. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je voulais lui faire bonne impression. Quoique les gens en disent, j'étais capable d'être gentille. Et ce n'étais pas un mythe ou une légende, non. Je pouvais _réelement _être quelqu'un de gentil, doux, attentionnée et tendre. Et Brittany arrivait à faire resortir ce côté enfouie depuis trop longtemps en moi. Et pour une fois, j'espèrais pouvoir être celle que j'étais vraiment en sa présence. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de moi, tant pis, je continuerais mes conneries.

Au moment du dessert, Rachel et Quinn partirent à la cuisine, nous laissant seules. Je pris une gorgée du rosé que Rachel avait apporté, sans lacher Brittany du regard. J'avais l'impression qu'avec elle, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, que nos regards parlaient pour nous, que nous comprenions simplement en plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Et ce genre d'entente m'avais manqué. La seule avec qui ça fonctionnait, était Quinn. Étai-ce possible qu'un lien similaire ou plus fort était entrain de se tisser entre Brittany et moi ? _Non ! Pense pas à ça, si elle te voit comme une simple amie, tu va encore tombée de haut. Te fait pas de faux espoirs ! _Mais nous étions tellement différentes l'une de l'autre ! L'Ange et le Démon. Le Loup et l'Agneau. Tout un monde nous séparer.

Malgré ça, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuage pouvait lire au plus profond de mon âme. J'avais l'impression que chaques sentiments qui me traversait, elle les voyait, les ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue devant elle. J'avais aussi l'impression qu'elle arrivait à calmer mon tempéramment de feu d'un seul regard. Un seul regard, et je me sentais bien, à ma place. Mais aussi, je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de me cacher. Je n'avais pas besoin de jouer un rôle en sa présence. Je pouvais être qui je voulais. Je pouvais être moi, tout simplement. Et Rach' et Quinn l'avait remarquer.

Cette plénitude ne dura que jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Quand il fut l'heure de se séparer je ressentis un grand vide s'emparer de moi. Mon coeur semblait se fissurer, mon esprit semblait vouloir se révolter. Je ne savais pas comment gérer ça ou comment l'interpréter, alors je jouais la carte de l'indifférence. Malgré moi, je sentais l'énervement, la frustration, la colère et la tristesse s'emparer de mon être sans que je ne sache «pourquoi» ni «comment». Je n'avais pas la situation en main, et c'était très rare que la situation m'échappe - pour ne pas dire jamais. Alors à ce moment, alors que je ressentais des sensations et sentiments inconnus pour moi, j'avais peur. Voilà. Le mot pour tout résumer était la peur. Et cela me frustrée de me voir ainsi. Je n'avais _jamais _eue peur de ma vie. C'était, au contraire, les autres qui avaient toujours eu peur de moi.

Et puis d'ailleurs, de quoi avai-je _«peur» _? Je n'avait jamais eue peur, et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allais commencer !

Je sortie de mes songes et allais saluer mes amies et Brittany. J'embrassais la joue de Quinn, enlaçais Rachel et me plantais devant Brittany, légérement gênée. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rachel et Quinn s'enfuirent dans la pièce d'à côté, _discrètement _- si mimer des positions du Kam-Suttra est qualifier de discret - me laissant seule avec ma boss, qui avait le visage aussi rouge que son haut.**  
**

**_Désoler, **rigolai-je. **Elles aiment mettre les gens mal à l'aise.**

**_Hum... je sais, j'ai l'habitude, mais bon...**

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

**_Sinon, j'ai passée une excellente soirée, **dis-je, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Miraculeusement, ça fonctionna. Ma boss releva la tête et me fit un sourire éblouissant, toujours un peu rouge.

**_Moi aussi, **dit-elle. **Ça fait bizarre de voir une employée en dehors du boulot, mais bon, connaître du monde ne me tueras pas.**

**_Ça, c'est sur, boss, **rigolai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sa peau se colora encore plus et je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait. _Oups !_

Essayant de cacher mon malaise, je m'éclaircis la gorge.

**_Euh... bon bin... on... se voit lundi ? **demandai-je.

**_Oui, **dit-elle avec un sourire franc. **Et puis m'appel pas boss, j'aime pas.**

La petite moue boudeuse qu'elle me sortit fit fondre mon cœur comme neige au soleil. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux bleu me fascinait et j'avais toujours l'impression de me noyer dedans. Cette femme m'avait fasciner dès le premier regard.

**_D'accord, Brittany, **dis-je avec un sourire, qu'elle me retourna. **À lundi, passe un bon dimanche.**

**_Merci, toi aussi, Santana.**

Mon prénom sonnait magnifiquement bien dans sa bouche. Je lui adressait un dernier sourire avant de sortir.

En descendant les escaliers, je fredonnai la chansons Like We're Gonna Die Young, de Ke$ha.

_**- Brittana/HeYa - Faberry/Achele -**_

_****_**Bon, pour la fin, j'ai pas trop été inspiré, donc bon, j'ai finis comme ça xD**

**J'espère que vous avez aimer, même si je suis pas du tout satisaite de ce chapitre, mais j'ai passer tout mon temps à l'écrire, l'effacer, le réécrire, changer des trucs, que ça m'a gonfler.**

**Bref, j'espère qu'il est potable, quad même, et je me rattraperais sur le prochain chapitre, promis !**

**Petit clin d'œil à toi qui te reconnaîtra surement, Dra... ;) (j'vais pas t'afficher, quand même xD)**

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

***DaarkBlondiie***


End file.
